Consistent putting is a deceptively illusive facet of the game of golf, and considerable attention has been, and continues to be directed toward improving putting techniques, equipment and practicing aids. There is a myriad of putting aids, gadgets and the like available to golfers and a myriad of available instructional material. Moreover, putting being a highly individualistic action, apparently small differences in equipment design, or in technique, frequently may provide surprising improvements in an individual's putting performance.
Another aspect of putting which may be mentioned is an affliction commonly referred to as the "yips" which may, in serious cases, totally preclude an afflicted individual from executing a smooth and consistent putting stroke.
Despite the myriad of available putting aids, there is, as yet, no universal putting panacea. Accordingly, modifications in putting techniques and equipment still tend to be eagerly sought and anticipated by golfers interested in improving their performance. The present invention provides several modifications, which may, at least for certain individuals, produce a smoother putting stroke and improved putting performance.